Resident Evil Bleach stlye
by Black Bankai
Summary: this is a bleach fanfiction and some characters from Resident Evil will show up in later chapters
1. Prologue

**No one's P.O.V.**

There was a man he has bright orange hair it's shaggy it goes a little past his golden brown eyes, he is wearing dark blue jeans, a White T-shirt , A Brown leather Jacket, and Black boots. In his hands he is holding a black Katana the halt is black with red under it in Diamond shapes it has a chain it is softly blown in the wind.

Creatures that have decaying skin they also have white masks on there faces. "you know it's kind of hard to believe everything went to hell just about a month ago." says the orange haired man. A Black haired girl looked at him "It's kind of been happening for for a while now we have just hiding it from the public." says the black haired girl "Really" says the man "yes,we hide it as long as we can till it breaks out to this magnitude like it did last month and when that happens we try to evacuate people as fast as we can I mean we are one branch of the B.S.A.A." says the girl with pride in her voice.

"yeah, you never told me what that meant" says the guy

"you're right I haven't it means Bioterrorism Security assessment Alliance." says the girl. A Zombie like creature walks up to the black haired girl she moves with speed and grace of a cat her beautiful white blade moves forward it slices the creatures head in half killing it for sure.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I should explain how this all started It's going to be a little while so you will have to sit tight and hold your horses. By the way my names Ichigo Kurosaki and the midget over there is Rukia Kuchki

"Hey!" shouts said Midget and this is how things went to hell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

It was late one night I was sleeping and I was having this weird dream.

_**In My Dream **_

_I was running for my life this creature with a white mask was chasing after me It looked like all it wanted to do was was tare me apart and eat me! I was faster than it, But it was slowly but surely gaining on me. It's skin was decaying and it smells like rotten fish of maybe something worse. It's eyes from what I could see were a bright Red like blood surrounded in a black sea. As I run I trip on something and fall to the ground I turn and face the thing and start to crawl backwards away from the creature but I'm not as fast the creature gets to me I try to fight it but it does not work. The creature gets past my defense Bites my arm, Before it can do more damage someone shoots it then they say something but I can't hear it. But just when they come over to me _I wake up.

**(Real World)**

I've been having that dream for a while now. It does not change much except sometimes I hear someone say 'He's been bit Kisuke please get the cure please!' it's in a bagging manner and it sounds like my dad, I also heard him say 'What will I tell Masaki If I were to let him die!'

I look out the window it's still dark out,_'Damn it!' _I say in my head this is the second time I woke up at a time like this. I see something run, So I walk over to the window when I get there my Dad is running from a creature that looks similar to the one that was in my dream. My Dad's clutching his arm, like it hurts. There's also blood running down his sleeve. I see him run by then I here the door open and close. I get up out of bed, I walk over to the door of my room and go out, and I walk down the hall then I go down the stairs. I walk into the Living room/ Kitchen there in the door way is my dad, He is still clutching his arm.

"Ichigo!, go and wake Yuzu and Karin, Then after you get dressed go to my room." says my dad. He goes up the stairs while I just stand there looking like an idiot for a few seconds, Then I move I go up the stairs I walk down the hall and go into Yuzu and Karin's Room, "YUZU AND KARIN WAKE UP!" I shout, I hear a groan, "Why are you waking us up this early?" Asks Yuzu "I was told to by Dad something bad's going on, now get dressed and get your phones and go down stairs and wait for me, okay?"I ask

"Okay" says Yuzu and Karin

I turn around and leave the room and head to my room, when I get in there I go to my closet and pull out some cloths I put on a black T-shirt, A black jean jacket, and a pair blue jeans, also I put on a pair of black boots,I put my phone in pocket,And my wallet. I walk out of my room and go down the hall some then I walk into my dad's room, "Ichigo?" He asks

"Yes" I say

"Here's my phone there is only one phone number saved in my speed dial he's a good friend His name is Kiuke Urahara, he lives in Tokyo, Japan, and here's the keys to my car." says my dad handing me the keys, They are the kind of keys that uses a button push.

"So when Should I call him?" I ask

"when you and your sisters get out of Karakura" says my dad

"Your not coming with us?" says Yuzu's Voice

"No, Honey go with your brother and your sister." Says my dad actually being serous instead of a nut case, "Ichigo just so you know you will be safe with my friend." Says my dad

"You should also get some weapons because you guys will need them" and with that Dad closes the door and I hear locks moving but I had seen that dad started to look gray before he closed the door.**(Listen to boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day it sets the mood.) **We all three walk down the hall and stairs and then we all walk to a door that leads to the garage, sitting in the garage is a 2014 black Chevrolet Impala, I go to the front seat and get in Yuzu and Karin both get in the backseat, and then I open the door to the garage and back out hitting the few creatures that were out there, but before I was all the way out of the garage I heard a gunshot and something drop, For some reason I know my old Man was dead. I drove away from the house that I have known all my life.

'so I guess the friend of Dad's that lives in Tokyo, Japan is this Mr. Ura-what ever his name is guy, Well I'll find out soon enough' I say in my head


	3. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

It has been Three hours since my sisters and I have left the only home we have known. Yuzu was still upset it seems about leaving Dad. I drove the car around Karakura Town, Looking for a weapons store, after about a half an hour we found an abandoned weapons store, The windows were bored up with wood. There was also a chain on the door one that looked like it has been put their fairly recently, I pull into the parking lot my sisters and I get out of the car,It's to quiet there are the Zombie like creatures laying on the ground everywhere they are dead but they are probably pretending to be dead and it's quieter then it should be so I'm on edge, I walk over to the door and look at the chain

'Okay so were is the key?' I say in my head.

I look around the area but I don't see anything that looks like a key.

"Hey, Ichigo why don't we look behind the store?" Asks Yuzu

"Okay, it's worth a try." I say we walk around the store and when we get behind the store their is a pair of bolt cutters laying on the ground. I go over to them and pick them up.

"This should work" I mutter to myself.

Then we go back to the front of the store and go back to the door. I walk over to the door and use the bolt cutters on the chain and I cut the chain and it falls to the ground. I open the door but when I open it a zombie creature pins me to the ground it also knocks the bolt cutters out of my hands. I kick at it until I knock it off of me. When I knock it off me it goes over and it is going after Yuzu I grab the bolt cutters and move forward and chop it's head off. Then I go and stomp on it's head until I smash it's brains in.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING!" Karin yelled.

"Shh!" I say

I look over at Yuzu and she looks like she is about to cry

"Shh, It's okay Yuzu." I say

"Arigato Ichi-nii." Yuzu says

"your welcome Yuzu." I say.

Then I walk over to Karin and I hand the Bolt cutters to Karin.

"hold onto those for now." I say

we walk into the store and I close the door behind me and my sisters. I walk away from Yuzu and Karin. As I walk I find a sword it's blade is pure black the halt is black with red Diamonds on it, it has a black chain that looks like it was cut in the middle of one of it's links, There is a sheath laying on the ground I put the sword in the sheath and strap it to my pants. I walk around more and I find some pistols. I grab three silver pistols, and one Kuro pistol, Then I grab some ammo for them, Then I grab a Aka and Kuro shotgun and some Ammo for it, And then I grab a Kuro machine gun and some ammo for it, Then I go and grab a green duffle bag and put the guns in the duffle bag. Then I walk over to were I left Yuzu and Karin. When I get back there Yuzu and Karin are sitting down. I reach into the bag and pull out two silver pistols and some ammo. I hand one to Yuzu and some ammo to her and I hand Karin the other one and some ammo too.

Then we walk out of the store but when we get out there three Zombie like creatures surrounding the car.I unsheathe my sword and move with speed I didn't know I had.

I slice there heads in half and they fall on the ground.

"Alright Yuzu Karin get in the car now!" I say with barely control anger in my voice pissed at the creatures for trying to attack my Sisters. I look over at Yuzu and Karin and I realize just how fast I moved they have shocked expressions on there faces. I open the driver's side door and get in. Yuzu and Karin get into the Car reluctantly, and then we drive off. In the car there is a tense silences. After a while we see a sign and it says 'Welcome to Karakura Town.' I pick up my Dad's phone and dial his friends number.

**Aka: Red**

**Kuro: Black**

**Arigato: Thank you (Not sure if I spelled the word right.)**


	4. Chapter 4

All the story's that I have up other than Lordes Rise will be redone and some might not come back.

I am not abadonning any of my stories.

-Black Bankai


End file.
